internhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Tweeters
This is a list of all reality show contestants I'm following on twitter, by the reality show they were on. If they have been on a season of battle of the tweeters, that is also noted in 2 ways; 1. They're bolded when listed under their normal reality show. If they were on multiple seasons of Battle of the Tweeters, they're both bolded and italicized. 2. They're listed at the bottom in a special "Battle of the Tweeters" section. American Idol American Idol 1 1. Kelly Clarkson (@kelly_clarkson) 2. Justin Guarini (@justin_guarini) 3. Tamyra Gray (@tamyragray) 4. R.J. Helton (@rj_helton) 5. Nikki McKibbin (@nikkimckibbin) 6. A.J. Gil (@AJGIL) 7. Ryan Starr (@ryanstarr) American Idol 2 1. Clay Aiken (@clayaiken) American Idol 6 1. Jordin Sparks (@JordinSparks) 2. Blake Lewis (@BlakeLewis) American Idol 7 1. Kristy Lee Cook (@kristyleecook15) 2. David Cook (@thedavidcook) 3. Brooke White (@brookewhite) 4. Carly Smithson (@CarlySmithson) 5. David Archuleta (@DavidArchie) 6. Syesha Mercado (@Syesha) 7. Jason Castro (@jasoncastro) 8. Chikezie (@Chikezie_Eze) 9. David Hernandez (@DHernandezMusic) 10. Ramiele Malubay (@ramielemalubay) 11. Michael Johns (@michael_johns) American Idol 8 1. Adam Lambert (@adamlambert) 2. Kris Allen (@KrisAllen) 3. Scott MacIntyre (@ScottDMacIntyre) 4. Allison Iraheta (@AllisonIraheta) 5. Annop Desai (@AnoopDoggDesai) 6. Danny Gokey (@dannygokey) American Idol 9 1. Crystal Bowersox (@crystalbowersox) 2. Lee DeWyze (@LeeDeWyze) 3. Aaron Kelly (@aaronkellyai09) 4. Katie Stevens (@thekatiestevens) 5. Siobhan Magnus (@SiobhanMagnusAI) 6. Didi Benami (@Didibenami) American Idol 10 1. Karen Rodriguez (@KRodriguezAI10) 2. Stefano Langone (@Stefano) 3. Ashthon Jones (@AshthonJones) 4. Scotty McCreery (@ScottyMcCreery) 5. Lauren Alaina (@Lauren_Alaina) 6. Haley Reinhart (@HaleyReinhart) 7. Naima Adedapo (@Naima_Adedapo) 8. Thia Megia (@TMegiaAI10) 9. James Durbin (@DurbinRock) 10. Jacob Lusk (@Jacob_Lusk) 11. Pia Toscano (@PiaToscano) 12. Paul McDonald (@thePaulMcDonald) 13. Casey Abrams (@IAmCaseyAbrams) 14. Lauren Turner (@_Lauren_Turner_) 15. Julie Zorrilla (@JulezRadical) 16. Tim Halperin (@timhalperin) American Idol 11 1. Reed Grimm (@RGrimmAI11) 2. Phillip Phillips (@Phillips) 3. Heejun Han (@HHanAI11) 4. Colton Dixon (@coltondixon) 5. Joshua Ledet (@joshledet) 6. Hollie Cavanagh (@CavanaghAI11) 7. Jessica Sanchez (@JessicaESanchez) 8. Shannon Magrane (@SMagraneAI11) 9. Deandre Brackensick (@BrackensickAI11) 10. Erika Van Pelt (@ErikaVanPelt) 11. Elise Testone (@ETestoneAI11) 12. Skylar Laine (@Skylar_Laine) 13. Jeremy Rosado (@JRosadoAI11) 14. Chelsea Sorrell (@CSorrellAI11) The Bachelor The Bachelor 15 1. Emily Maynard (@EmilyMaynard) The Bachelor 16 1. Blakeley Shea (@BlakeleyShea) 2. Jaclyn Swartz (@JaclynSwartz) 3. Jamie Otis (@jamienotis) 4. Rachel Truehart (@RachTrue_) 5. Kacie Boguski (@kacielynnb) 6. Nicki Steling (@nickis_rdh) 7. Lindzi Cox (@LindziCox) 8. Courtney Robertson (@bugrobertson) 9. Ben Flajnik (@BenFlajnik) Bachelor Pad Bachelor Pad 2 1. Michael Stagliano (@MichaelStag) Bachelor Pad 3 1. Chris Bukowski (@chrisjbukowski) 2. Kalon McMahon (@KalonMcM) 3. Tony Pieper (@TonyPieper) 4. Blakeley Shea (@BlakeleyShea) 5. Michael Stagliano (@MichaelStag) 6. Jamie Otis (@jamienotis) 7. Jaclyn Swartz (@JaclynSwartz) 8. Rachel Truehart (@RachTrue_) 9. Lindzi Cox (@LindziCox) 10. David Mallet (@Dave_Mallet) 11. Nick Peterson (@PeetysTraining) The Bachelorette The Bachelorette 5 1. Michael Stagliano (@MichaelStag) The Bachelorette 7 1. Nick Peterson (@PeetysTraining) The Bachelorette 8 1. Emily Maynard (@EmilyMaynard) 2. Arie Luyendyk Jr. (@ariejr) 3. Sean Lowe (@SeanLowe09) 4. Jef Holm (@jefholm) 5. Ryan Bowers (@RyanBowers22) 6. Chris Bukowski (@chrisjbukowski) 7. Kalon McMahon (@KalonMcM) 8. Tony Pieper (@TonyPieper) Big Brother Big Brother 2 1. Nicole Nilson (@bb2nicole) 2. Will Kirby (@ReallyWILLKIRBY) Big Brother 3 1. Marcellas Reynolds (@MarqueeMarc) 2. Jason Guy (@JasonTheNewsGuy) 3. Lisa Donahue (@TheLisaDonahue) 4. Chiara Berti (@chiaraberti) 5. Amy Ouellette (@QueenAmy13) 6. Danielle Reyes (@daniellebb3) 7. Josh Feinberg (@rollinribbbq) Big Brother 4 1. Jun Song (@JunDishes) 2. Erika Landin (@erikabb4) Big Brother 6 1. Howie Gordon (@JediBBHowie) 2. Kaysar Ridha (@KaysarRidha) 3. James Rhine (@jamesrhine) 4. Janelle Pierzina (@JanellePierzina) 5. Beau Beasley (@Beautrotting) 6. Ashlea Evans (@Ashlea_Evans) Big Brother 7 1. Howie Gordon (@JediBBHowie) 2. Kaysar Ridha (@KaysarRidha) 3. James Rhine (@jamesrhine) 4. Janelle Pierzina (@JanellePierzina) 5. Erika Landin (@erikabb4) 6. Marcellas Reynolds (@MarqueeMarc) 7. Danielle Reyes (@daniellebb3) 8. Will Kirby (@ReallyWILLKIRBY) Big Brother 8 1. Amber Siyavus (@AmberBB8) 2. Kail Harbick (@KailBB8) 3. Joe Barber (@JoeBB8) 4. Jen Johnson (@JenJohnson777) 5. Daniele Donato (@danidONAT0) 6. "Evel Dick" Donato (@EvelDick) Big Brother 9 1. Matt McDonald (@matty_mcdonald) 2. Alex Coladonato (@AlexColadonato) 3. Natalie Cunial (@ChattyNatty) 4. James Zinkand (@ApexJames) 5. Jen DiTurno (@JenDiTurno) 6. Sheila Kennedy (@SheilaKennedy) 7. Chelsia Hart (@ChelsiaHart) 8. Parker Delon (@delon03) 9. Amanda Hansen (@alhansen9948) Big Brother 10 1. Libra Thompson (@librathompson) 2. Steven Daigle (@StevenFromBB10) 3. Memphis Garrett (@MemphisGarrett) 4. Renny Martyn (@RennyMartyn) 5. Dan Gheesling (@DanGheesling) 6. Jessie Godderz (@MrPEC_Tacular) 7. Michelle Costa (@michellebb10) Big Brother 11 1. Jordan Lloyd (@BBJordanLloyd) 2. Casey Turner (@MingleMixx) 3. Natalie Martinez (@ScrappyNatalie) 4. Lydia Tavera (@TooMuchLydia4U) 5. Chima Simone (@ChimaSimone) 6. Jeff Schroeder (@jeffschroeder23) 7. Kevin Campbell (@kcampbellicious) 8. Ronnie Talbott (@DarthRonnieT) 9. Jessie Godderz (@MrPEC_Tacular) 10. Russell Kairouz (@Russell_Kairouz) 11. Michele Noonan (@neurogoddess) Big Brother 12 1. Kathy Hillis (@BB12Kathy) 2. Rachel Reilly (@RachelEReilly) 3. Andrew Gordon (@Captain_Kosher) 4. Brendon Villegas (@brendonvbb12) 5. Britney Haynes (@britney_haynes) 6. Annie Whittington (@Annie_BB12) 7. Kristen Bitting (@Kristen_Bitting) 8. Enzo Palumbo (@the_Meow_Meow_) 9. Ragan Fox (@RaganFox) 10. Lane Elenburg (@Lane_Elenburg) 11. Hayden Moss (@Hayden_Moss) 12. Matt Hoffman (@HeadOfHOFFhold) Big Brother 13 1. Kalia Booker (@kaliabalia) 2. Jordan Lloyd (@BBJordanLloyd) 3. Shelly Moore (@ShellyMooreBB13) 4. Adam Poch (@HeavyMetalTeddy) 5. Rachel Reilly (@RachelEReilly) 6. Porsche Briggs (@PorscheMiami) 7. Brendon Villegas (@brendonvbb12) 8. Lawon Exum (@MrUNotReady) 9. Cassi Colvin (@REALCassiColvin) 10. Dominic Briones (@dominicphillip) 11. Daniele Donato (@danidONAT0) 12. Jeff Schroeder (@jeffschroeder23) 13. "Evel Dick" Donato (@EvelDick) Big Brother 14 1. Janelle Pierzina (@JanellePierzina) 2. Dan Gheesling (@DanGheesling) 3. Britney Haynes (@britney_haynes) 4. Jodi Rollins (@jodisbox) 5. Kara Monaco (@KaraMonaco) 6. Willie Hantz (@HantzBB) 7. JoJo Spatafora (@JoJoDoll1) 8. Wil Heuser (@WilHeuser) 9. Frank Eudy (@Frankeudy) 10. Ashley Iocco (@ashleyiocco) 11. Ian Terry (@TulaneTerry) 12. Jenn Arroyo (@msjenncity) 13. Joe Arvin (@ChefArvin) The Celebrity Apprentice Celebrity Apprentice 2011 1. Richard Hatch (@HatchRichard) Celebrity Apprentice 2012 1. Aubrey O'Day (@AubreyODay) 2. Debbie Gibson (@DebbieGibson) 3. Lou Ferrigno (@LouFerrigno) 4. Arsenio Hall (@ArsenioOFFICIAL) 5. Lisa Lampanelli (@LisaLampanelli) 6. Penn Jillette (@pennjillette) 7. Clay Aiken (@clayaiken) 8. Teresa Giudice (@Teresa_Giudice) 9. Dayana Mendoza (@Dayanamendoza) 10. Cheryl Tiegs (@CherylTiegs) 11. Patricia Velasquez (@wayuuprincess) 12. Michael Andretti (@michaelandretti) 13. Adam Carolla (@adamcarolla) 14. Victoria Gotti (@GottiVictoria) 15. Dee Snider (@deesnider) 16. George Takei (@GeorgeTakei) 17. Tia Carrere (@TiaCarrere) Duets 1. Jason Farol (@JasonDuets) 2. Bridget Carrington (@BridgetDuets) 3. John Glosson (@JohnDuets) 4. J Rome (@OfficialJRome) 5. Olivia Chisholm (@OliviaDChisholm) The Glass House 1. Alex Stein (@alexstein99) 2. Holly Yako (@REALHollyYako) 3. Apollo Poetry (@apollopoetry) 4. Ashley Forrestier (@Creole1Queen) 5. Jeffrey Marx (@jeffmarxthespot) 6. Joy Glass (@TGHJoyGlass) 7. Erica Russell (@XanaxWarrPrncss) 8. Stephanie Link (@StephLinkable) 9. Gene Bryant (@stuntmangene) 10. Mike McCarthy (@djmikelove) 11. Kevin Braun (@glasshousekevin) Hosts/Judges/Mentors American Idol 1. Ryan Seacrest (@RyanSeacrest) 2. Randy Jackson (@YO_RANDYJACKSON) 3. Paula Abdul (@PaulaAbdul) 4. Simon Cowell (@SimonCowell) 5. Ellen DeGeneres (@TheEllenShow) 6. Kara DioGuardi (@kara_dioguardi) 7. Jennifer Lopez (@JLo) 8. Steven Tyler (@IamStevenT) The Bachelor 1. Chris Harrison (@chrisbharrison) Bachelor Pad 1. Chris Harrison (@chrisbharrison) The Bachelorette 1. Chris Harrison (@chrisbharrison) Big Brother 1. Julie Chen (@JulieChen) Celebrity Apprentice 1. Donald Trump (@realDonaldTrump) 2. Donald Trump Jr. (@DonaldJTrumpJr) 3. Ivanka Trump (@IvankaTrump) 4. Eric Trump (@EricTrump) Duets 1. Quddus (@iamQuddus) 2. Kelly Clarkson (@kelly_clarkson) 3. John Legend (@johnlegend) 4. Robin Thicke (@robinthicke) 5. Jennifer Nettles (@JenniferNettles) Survivor 1. Jeff Prosbt (@JeffProbst) The Voice 1. Carson Daly (@CarsonDaly) 2. Adam Levine (@adamlevine) 3. Cee Lo Green (@CeeLoGreen) 4. Christina Aguilera (@TheRealXtina) 5. Blake Shelton (@blakeshelton) X-Factor US 1. Simon Cowell (@SimonCowell) 2. LA Reid (@LA_Reid) 3. Paula Abdul (@PaulaAbdul) 4. Nicole Scherzinger (@NicoleScherzy) 5. Britney Spears (@britneyspears) 6. Demi Lovato (@ddlovato) 7. Steve Jones (@SteveJones) 8. Mario Lopez (@MarioLopezExtra) 9. Khloe Kardashian (@KhloeKardashian) Survivor Survivor Borneo 1. Richard Hatch (@HatchRichard) Survivor The Australian Outback 1. Elisabeth Hasselbeck (@ehasselbeck) 2. Colby Donaldson (@Colby_Donaldson) 3. Jerri Manthey (@jerrimanthey) 4. Jeff Varner (@JEFFVARNER) 5. Mike Skupin (@mikeskupin) Survivor Africa 1. Ethan Zohn (@EthanZohn) 2. Clarence Black (@CBlackishere) Survivor Marquesas 1. "Boston Rob" Mariano (@BostonRob) Survivor Thailand 1. Robb Zbacnik (@dieforwhatulove) Survivor The Amazon 1. Butch Lockley (@ButchLockley) 2. Jenna Morasca (@JennaMorasca) 3. Rob Cesternino (@robcesternino) Survivor Pearl Islands 1. Burton Roberts (@burtonroberts) 2. Rupert Boneham (@RupertBoneham) 3. Jon "Jonny Fairplay" Dalton (@JonnyFairplay) Survivor All-Stars 1. Colby Donaldson (@Colby_Donaldson) 2. Rupert Boneham (@RupertBoneham) 3. Jerri Manthey (@jerrimanthey) 4. Richard Hatch (@HatchRichard) 5. Jenna Morasca (@JennaMorasca) 6. Rob Cesternino (@robcesternino) 7. Ethan Zohn (@EthanZohn) 8. "Boston Rob" Mariano (@BostonRob) Survivor Vanuatu: Islands of Fire 1. Scout Cloud Lee (@scoutcloudlee) 2. Ami Cusack (@AmiRCusack) 3. Eliza Orlins (@eorlins) Survivor Palau 1. Ian Rosenberger (@IanRosenberger) 2. Stephenie LaGrossa (@SurvivorSteph) Survivor Guatemala 1. Stephenie LaGrossa (@SurvivorSteph) Survivor Panama: Exile Island 1. Dan Barry (@robot_builder) 2. Cirie Fields (@Ciriesurvivor12) 3. Shane Powers (@Theshanepowers) 4. Aras Baskauskus (@OddUsMusic) 5. Danielle DiLorenzo (@didilorenzo10) 6. Austin Carty (@austincarty) Survivor Cook Islands 1. Nate Gonzalez (@N8crewM80) 2. Oscar "Ozzy" Lusth (@OzzyLusth) 3. Yul Kwon (@yul_kwon) 4. Parvati Shallow (@parvatishallow) 5. Jonathan Penner (@SurvivorPenner) Survivor China 1. Erik Huffman (@ErikTHuffman) 2. Jaime Huffman (@JaimeHuffman) 3. Todd Herzog (@sskj577) 4. Jean-Robert Bellande (@BrokeLivingJRB) 5. Courtney Yates (@CourtneyHYates) 6. Sherea Lloyd (@SurvivorReRe) 7. Amanda Kimmel (@amandakimmel) Survivor Micronesia: Fans v.s. Favorites 1a. Joel Anderson (@JoelMFML) 1b. Joel Anderson (@SurvivorJoelWho) 2. Alexis Jones (@MissAlexisJones) 3. Michael "Mikey B" Bortone (@mikeybortone) 4. Oscar "Ozzy" Lusth (@OzzyLusth) 5. Cirie Fields (@Ciriesurvivor12) 6. Natalie Bolton (@msnataliebolton) 7. Erik Reichenbach (@BloodyAmer1can) 8. Jon "Jonny Fairplay" Dalton (@JonnyFairplay) 9. Eliza Orlins (@eorlins) 10. Ami Cusack (@AmiRCusack) 11. Parvati Shallow (@parvatishallow) 12. Amanda Kimmel (@amandakimmel) 13. Jonathan Penner (@SurvivorPenner) Survivor Gabon: Earth's Last Eden 1. Charlie Herschel (@CharlieHerschel) 2. Paloma Soto-Castillo (@Palomas139) 3. Bob Crowley (@survivor_bob) 4. Jessica "Sugar" Kiper (@sugarkiper) 5. Ace Gordon (@acegordon3) 6. Marcus Lehman (@DrMarcusLehman) 7. Corinne Kaplan (@CORINSANITY) Survivor Tocantins 1. Joe Dowdle (@joedowdle) 2. Sydney Wheeler (@sydney_wheeler) 3. Spencer Duhm (@Spencer_Duhm) 4. Erinn Lobdell (@emarielo) 5. Taj George (@TajGeorge) 6. Stephen Fishbach (@stephenfishbach) 7. Tyson Apostol (@TysonApostol) 8. Benjamin "Coach" Wade (@the_real_coach) Survivor Samoa 1. Ashley Trainer (@Ashley_Trainer) 2. John Fincher (@SurvivorJohn) 3. Monica Padilla (@MonicaPadilla7) 4. Brett Clouser (@Brett_Clouser) 5. Russell Swan (@russkid) 6. Russell Hantz (@russellhantz) 7. Dave Ball (@dangerdaveball) 8. Laura Morett (@LauraMorett) Survivor Heroes v.s. Villains 1. Cirie Fields (@Ciriesurvivor12) 2. Colby Donaldson (@Colby_Donaldson) 3. Rupert Boneham (@RupertBoneham) 4. Jessica "Sugar" Kiper (@sugarkiper) 5. Stephenie LaGrossa (@SurvivorSteph) 6. Jerri Manthey (@jerrimanthey) 7. Russell Hantz (@russellhantz) 8. Tyson Apostol (@TysonApostol) 9. Parvati Shallow (@parvatishallow) 10. Benjamin "Coach" Wade (@the_real_coach) 11. Courtney Yates (@CourtneyHYates) 12. "Boston Rob" Mariano (@BostonRob) 13. Amanda Kimmel (@amandakimmel) 14. Danielle DiLorenzo (@ddilorenzo10) Survivor Nicaragua 1. Kelly "Purple Kelly" Shinn (@KShinnTweets) 2. Yve Rojas (@RojasYve) 3. NaOnka Mixon (@NaOnka) 4. Fabio Burza (@Fabillion21) 5. Dan Lembo (@SurvivorDan) 6. Chase Rice (@ChaseRiceMusic) 7. Ben "Benry" Henry (@benry26) 8. Marty Piombo (@SurvivorMarty) 9. Matthew "Sash" Lenahan (@MatthewLenahan) 10. Shannon Elkins (@survivorshannon) 11. Holly Hoffman (@HollyHoffmanS21) Survivor Redemption Island 1. Krista Klumpp (@KristaKlumpp) 2. Natalie Tenerelli (@NatTenerelli) 3. Mike Chiesl (@MikeChiesl) 4. Grant Mattos (@GrantMattos) 5. Matt Elrod (@mattelrod40) 6. Kristina Kell (@kristinakell) 7. Sarita Leshner (@SaritaLesh) 8. Russell Hantz (@russellhantz) 9. Ashley Underwood (@AshleyUSurvivor) 10. Phillip Sheppard (@PSheppardTV) 11. Andrea Boehlke (@andreaboehlke) 12. "Boston Rob" Mariano (@BostonRob) 13. Francesca Hogi (@DearFranny) Survivor South Pacific 1. Stacy Powell (@survivorstacey) 2. Keith Tollefson (@KeithTollefson) 3. Oscar "Ozzy" Lusth (@OzzyLusth) 4. Semhar Tadesse (@SincerelySemhar) 5. Brandon Hantz (@brandonhantz) 6. Jim Rice (@jamesloganrice) 7. Albert Destrade (@SurvivorAlbert) 8. Dawn Meehan (@meehand) 9. Elyse Umemoto (@ms_elyse) 10. Christine Shields (@csmsurvivor) 11. Sophie Clarke (@sophieGclarke) 12. Edna Ma (@BareEase) 13. John Cochran (@JohnMCochran) 14. Mikayla Wingle (@iLuvMiki) 15. Whitney Duncan (@whitneyduncan) 16. Benjamin "Coach" Wade (@the_real_coach) 17. Mark "Papa Bear" Anthony (@SurvivorMark) Survivor One World 1. Leif Manson (@LeifManson1) 2. Monica Culpepper (@monicaculpepper) 3. Bill Posley (@BillPosley) 4. Jonas Otsuji (@sushisurfer) 5. Jay Byars (@_JayByars) 6. Sabrina Thompson (@IamSabrinaT) 7. Christina Cha (@Christina_Cha) 8. Colton Cumbie (@ColtonCumbie) 9. Matt Quinlan (@Matt_Quinlan) 10. Alicia Rosa (@AliciaRRosa) 11. Kat Edorsson (@KatEdorsson) 12. Kourtney Moon (@angryolive) 13. Chelsea Meissner (@ChelseaMeissner) 14. Troy "Troyzan" Robertson (@troy_zan) 15. Nina Acosta (@NinaAcosta3) Survivor Philippines 1. Jonathan Penner (@SurvivorPenner) 2. Mike Skupin (@mikeskupin) 3. Russell Swan (@russkid) 4. Angelia Layton (@AngeliaLayton) 5. Lisa Whelchel (@LisaWhelchel) 6. Zane Knight (@monsta5000) 7. Katie Hanson (@MissKatieHanson) 8. Artis Silvester (@ARTIS_Survivor) 9. Sarah Dawson (@survivordawson) 10. Pete Yurkowski (@PeteYurkowski) 11. Carter Williams (@Cartwilliams) 12. Malcolm Freberg (@MalcolmWHW) 13. Abi-Maria Gomes (@theabimaria) 14. RC Saint-Amour (@RC_Survivor) Survivor Caramoan: Fans v.s. Favorites 1. John Cochran (@JohnMCochran) 2. Dawn Meehan (@meehand) 3. Brandon Hantz (@brandonhantz) 4. Phillip Sheppard (@PSheppardTV) 5. Francesca Hogi (@DearFranny) 6. Malcolm Freberg (@MalcolmWHW) 7. Andrea Boehlke (@andreaboehlke) 8. Erik Reichenbach (@BloodyAmer1can) 9. Laura Alexander (@lauraashelyalex) 10. Allie Pohevitz (@alliepohevitz) 11. Corinne Kaplan (@CORINSANITY) 12. Matt Bischoff (@MattBischoff) 13. Julia Landauer (@julialandauer) 14. Sherri Biethman (@SherriBiethman) 15. Hope Driskill (@HopeDriskill) 16. Shamar Thomas (@SgtShamarThomas) The Voice The Voice 1 1. Beverly McClellan (@beverlyshane) 2. Javier Colon (@Javstwtr) 3. Nakia (@Nakia) 4. Casey Weston (@casey_weston) 5. Devon Barley (@DcBarleyy) 6. Tori and Taylor Thompson (@TayTorThompson) 7. Xenia (@X3NIA17) 8. Dia Frampton (@DiaFramps) 9. Frenchie Davis (@frenchiedavis) 10. Jared Blake (@jaredblakemusic) 11. Jeff Jenkins (@JeffJenkins88) 12. Patrick Thomas (@APatrickThomas) 13. Vicci Martinez (@VicciMartinez) The Voice 2 1. RaeLynn (@RaeLynnOfficial) 2. Pip (@pip_andrew) 3. Lindsey Pavao (@LindseyPavao) 4. Jamar Rogers (@JSquidward) 5. Charlotte Sometimes (@4EverSometimes) 6. Jesse Campbell (@singjessesing) 7. Ashley De La Rosa (@UKnowAshleyDLR) 8. Chris Mann (@IamChrisMan) 9. Jermaine Paul (@JermainePaul) 10. Jordis Unga (@jordismusic) 11. Erin Willett (@erin_willett) 12. Juliet Simms (@JulietSimmsALL) 13. Cheesa (@CheesyFbaby) 14. Katrina Parker (@katrinapmusic) 15. Tony Lucca (@Luccadoes) 16. Mathai (@mathaimusic) 17. James Massone (@JamesMassone) The Voice 3 1. Joselyn Rivera (@msjoselynrivera) 2. Amanda Brown (@Amanda_Brown) 3. Bryan Keith (@BryanPeeps) 4. Nicholas David (@thefeelin) 5. MacKenzie Bourg (@bourgmackenzie) 6. Cody Belew (@CodyBelew) 7. Melanie Martinez (@MelanieLBBH) 8. Loren Allred (@lorenallred) 9. Trevin Hunte (@Tamor_11) 10. Diego Val (@diegovalmusic) 11. Julio Cesar Castillo (@JulioCCastle) 12. Michaela Paige (@FLASinger1) 13. Liz Davis (@lizdavismusic) 14. Sylvia Yacoub (@sylvsyacoub) 15. Adriana Louise (@Adriana_Louise) 16. De'Borah (@musictrappa) 17. Terry McDermott (@TerryMacMusic) 18. Dez Duron (@DezDuron) 19. Devyn DeLoera (@DevynDeLoera) 20. Cassadee Pope (@CassadeePope) X-Factor US X-Factor US 1 1. Stacy Francis (@stacyfrancis) 2. Chris Rene (@MrChrisRene) 3. Dexter Haygood (@DexterHaygood) 4. The Stereo Hogzz (@TheStereoHogzz) 5. Tiah Toliver (@tiah_tolliver) 6. Phillip Lomax (@PhillipLomax) 7. Rachel Crow (@iamrachelcrow) 8. LeRoy Bell (@LeRoyBell) 9. Marcus Canty (@IAmMarcusCanty) 10. Melanie Amaro (@ItsMelanieAmaro) 11. Josh Krajcik (@joshkrajcik) 12. Astro (@AstronomicalKid) 13. The Brewer Boys (@thebrewerboys) 14. Lakoda Rayne (@LakodaRayne) 15. Drew Ryniewicz (@drewryniewicz) 16. Simone Battle (simonebattle) 17. inTENsity (@its_inTENsity) X-Factor US 2 1. Willie Jones (@ThatKiddWill) 2. Diamond White (@Diamondkwhite) 3. Carly Rose Sonenclar (@CarlyRoseMusic) 4. Emblem3 (@EmblemThree) 5. Beatrice Miller (@BeatriceMiller) 6. Arin Ray (@ArinRaySings) 7. Paige Thomas (@PaigeAva) 8. Jason Brock (@jasonbroccoli) 9. CeCe Frey (@CeCeMissXtotheO) 10. David Correy (@davidcorrey) 11. Sister C (@OfficialSisterC) 12. Lyric 145 (@Lyric145) 13. Fifth Harmony (@FifthHarmony) 14. Jennel Garcia (@JennelGarcia) 15. Vino Alan (@VinoAlan) 16. Tate Stevens (@tatestevensctry) Battle of the Tweeters Battle of the Tweeters 1 1. Jon "Jonny Fairplay" Dalton - Survivor Pearl Islands and Micronesia (@JonnyFairplay) 2. Semhar Tadesse - Survivor South Pacific (@SincerelySemhar) 3. Dawn Meehan - Survivor South Pacific (@meehand) 4. Lydia Tavera - Big Brother 11 (@TooMuchLydia4U) 5. Ronnie Talbott - Big Brother 11 (@DarthRonnieT) 6. Parvati Shallow - Survivor Cook Islands, Micronesia, and Heroes v.s. Villains (@parvatishallow) 7. Mikayla Wingle - Survivor South Pacific (@iLuvMiki) 8. Lakoda Rayne - X-Factor US 1 (@LakodaRayne) 9. Marcellas Reynolds - Big Brother 3 and 7 (@MarqueeMarc) 10. Shane Powers - Survivor Panama (@Theshanepowers) 11. Matt Hoffman - Big Brother 12 (@HeadOfHOFFhold) 12. Memphis Garrett - Big Brother 10 (@MemphisGarrett) 13. John Cochran - Survivor South Pacific (@JohnMCochran) 14. Marcus Canty - X-Factor (@IAmMarcusCanty) 15. Shelly Moore - Big Brother 13 (@ShellyMooreBB13) 16. The Brewer Boys - X-Factor (@thebrewerboys) 17. Lawon Exum - Big Brother 13 (@MrUNotReady) 18. Jean-Robert Bellande - Survivor China (@BrokeLivingJRB) 19. James Rhine - Big Brother 6 and 7 (@jamesrhine) 20. Eliza Orlins - Survivor Vanuatu and Micronesia (@eorlins) Battle of the Tweeters 2 1. Joel Anderson - Survivor Micronesia (@SurvivorJoelWho) 2. Jessica Sanchez - American Idol 11 (@JSanchezAI11) 3. Naima Adedapo - American Idol 10 (@Naima_Adedapo) 4. Patrick Thomas - The Voice 1 (@APatrickThomas) 5. Crystal Bowersox - American Idol 9 (@crystalbowersox) 6. Jeremy Rosado - American Idol 11 (@JRosadoAI11) 7. Jessica "Sugar" Kiper - Survivor Gabon and Heroes v.s. Villains (@sugarkiper) 8. Nakia - The Voice 1 (@Nakia) 9. Cheesa - The Voice 2 (@CheesyFbaby) 10. Jordis Unga - The Voice 2 (@jordismusic) 11. Parker Delon - Big Brother 9 (@delon03) 12. Chase Rice - Survivor Nicaragua (@ChaseRiceMusic) 13. J Rome - Duets 1 (@JRomeDuets) 14. Josh Krajcik - X-Factor US 1 (@joshkrajcik) 15. Matt Quinlan - Survivor One World (@Matt_Quinlan) 16. Holly Hoffman - Survivor Nicaragua (@HollyHoffmanS21) 17. Juliet Simms - The Voice 2 (@JulietSimmsALL) 18. Jordin Sparks - American Idol 6 (@JordinSparks) 19. Olivia Chisholm - Duets 1 (@OliviaDuets) 20. Spencer Duhm - Survivor Tocantins (@Spencer_Duhm) 21. Dia Frampton - The Voice 1 (@DiaFramps) 22. Sabrina Thompson - Survivor One World (@IamSabrinaT) 23. Teresa Giudice - Celebrity Apprentice 2012 (@Teresa_Giudice) 24. Anoop Desai - American Idol 8 (@AnoopDoggDesai) 25. Katie Stevens - American Idol 9 (@thekatiestevens) 26. Erika Van Pelt - American Idol 11 (@EVanPeltAI11) 27. Albert Destrade - Survivor South Pacific (@SurvivorAlbert) 28. Jonathan Penner - Survivor Cook Islands, Micronesia and Philippines (@SurvivorPenner) 29. Michael Johns - American Idol 8 (@michael_johns) 30. Hayden Moss - Big Brother 12 (@Hayden_Moss) 31. Adam Carolla - Celebrity Apprentice 2012 (@adamcarolla) 32. Lindsey Pavao - The Voice 2 (@LindseyPavao) 33. Ramiele Malubay - American Idol 7 (@ramielemalubay) 34. Colton Dixon - American Idol 11 (@coltondixon) 35. Melanie Amaro - X-Factor US 1 (@ItsMelanieAmaro) 36. Tia Carrere - Celebrity Apprentice 2012 (@TiaCarrere) 37. "Evel Dick" Donato - Big Brother 8 and 13 (@EvelDick) 38. Adam Poch - Big Brother 13 (@HeavyMetalTeddy) 39. Mike Skupin - Survivor Australia and Philippines (@mikeskupin) 40. Arsenio Hall - Celebrity Apprentice 2012 (@ArsenioOFFICIAL) 41. Aubrey O'Day - Celebrity Apprentice 2012 (@AubreyODay) 42. Hollie Cavanagh - American Idol 11 (@CavanaghAI11) Battle of the Tweeters 3 1. David Correy - X-Factor US 2 (@davidcorrey) 2. Jason Brock - X-Factor US 2 (@jasonbroccoli) 3. Jun Song - Big Brother 4 (@JunDishes) 4. Gene Bryant - Glass House (@stuntmangene) 5. Khloe Kardashian - X-Factor US Host (@KhloeKardashian) 6. Cassadee Pope - The Voice 3 (@CassadeePope) 7. Devyn DeLoera - The Voice 3 (@DevynDeLoera) 8. Julie Zorrilla - American Idol 10 (@JulezRadical) 9. RaeLynn - The Voice 2 (@RaeLynnOfficial) 10. Pia Toscano - American Idol 10 (@PiaToscano) 11. Russell Hantz - Survivor Samoa, Heroes v.s. Villains, and Redemption Island (@russellhantz) 12. Amanda Brown - The Voice 3 (@Amanda_Brown) 13. Mario Lopez - X-Factor US Host (@MarioLopezExtra) 14. Dez Duron - The Voice 3 (@DezDuron) 15. Penn Jillette - Celebrity Apprentice 2012 and All-Stars (@pennjillette) 16. Syesha Mercado - American Idol 7 (@Syesha) 17. Hollie Cavanagh - American Idol 11 + Battle of the Tweeters 2 (@CavanaghAI11) 18. Melanie Amaro - X-Factor US 1 + Battle of the Tweeters 2 (@ItsMelanieAmaro) 19. Mike Skupin - Survivor Australia and Philippines + Battle of the Tweeters 2 (@mikeskupin) 20. Nakia - The Voice 1 + Battle of the Tweeters 2 (@Nakia) 21. Stacy Francis - X-Factor US 1 (@stacyfrancis) 22. Amanda Hansen - Big Brother 9 (@alhansen9948) 23. Dan Gheesling - Big Brother 10 and 14 (@DanGheesling) 24. Debbie Gibson - Celebrity Apprentice 2012 (@DebbieGibson) 25. Joshua Ledet - American Idol 11 (@joshledet) 26. Matt Hoffman - Big Brother 12 + Battle of the Tweeters 1 (@HeadOfHOFFhold) Category:Battle of the Tweeters